


The Raiju and the Dragon

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Background Character Death, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Foxes, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Sea Monsters, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Things will be different for Jay this spring...He hopes.





	The Raiju and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucariosFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/gifts).



> Happy birthday my child!

Winter was finally leaving the summit of the Howling Mountain. Bits of plants could be seen poking through the snow covered ground as the trees began greening too. The scanty chirping of birds echoed through the quiet wrapping around the mountain. Through that near silent, snow-covered mountain, something was moving. It’s coat was as white as the snow itself, blending it in perfectly. It’s large paws were cushioned by the snow, keeping its steps silent. It’s large ears perked up, twitching at the slightest sound as both of its tails flicked in opposite of the other. The fox was on the hunt. It’s intelligent blue slitted eyes were glowing and focused on the path ahead as his nose twitched. He caught the scent once more. The fox quickened its steps, the electricity wrapping around its body cackling quietly with his excitement.

The fox approached the edge of a cliff on the mountain face then crouched low, looking over the edge for his prey. He made a low purr once he spotted them. The fox smirked.

_‘Foolish humans.’_

They were another daring set of documenters. They must also want to see the secrets the Howling Mountain holds. They will walk into the arms of death. A dark skinned figure appeared next to the fox.

“How many?” Cole asked Jay, the Oread not having vision as precise as the Raiju he shared his mountain with.

The only signs that Cole wasn’t human was his pointed ears that stuck out through his black hair and that he was out in the cold wearing just a linen robe.

“Seven.” Jay says, thinking of all the way he could trick the pesky humans. “Zane should be happy. He’ll have leftovers.” He says, looking across at the mountain nymph.

“Yeah. But he doesn’t particularly like when they run and hide. He thinks a waste of time and energy but he also has to eat. Do you think you can get them somewhere they can’t run very far?” Cole asked him and Jay hummed.

“Shouldn’t be too hard. I should get going before they disturb Kai. They’re walking dangerously close to his lair…” Jay says as he shifted into a crouch.

_“Oh skies and all_ , don’t  _let them_. He went on a rampage last time one of them woke him early from hibernation and scorched half the mountain. Do you know how hard it was to heal the mountain and convince the animals to come back?” Cole says exasperatedly and Jay giggled.

“Don’t worry. Should take very long. Zane’s in the Birch Forest, right?” Jay asked and Cole nodded. “Good. Tell him to wait near the Birch Barrier.” He told him before leaping off the cliff, flying through the air as a compact ball of lightning.

The Birch Barrier was a particularly thick cluster of trees in the forest that formed an impassable semicircle. He made sure to keep out of sight then land a little further down the mountain. He then made his way back up, following the physical and scent trail the humans made. Once he caught up, he glanced back at his tails, watching as they merged into one. He then shrunk his body to that of the size of an average fox, not one as tall as the humans themselves. He then took a wide berth around them and waited up ahead, sniffing along the snow.

“Look! A fox!” One human whispered as they spotted him.

“Record it. This may be as good as things get here.” Another says.

Jay resisted rolling his eyes then turned away from them and began walking ahead, leading them towards the Birch Forest.

“Follow it! There may be a den! Or kits!”

Kits huh? Maybe not now but in the future if things go well for him and his chosen. What an odd litter they would have. He would love them all the same. Jay shook his head to clear his thoughts. There he goes thinking about kits when he doesn’t even know how he felt about him. But that changes this spring.

“It’s just an ordinary fox though. Why not look for more interesting things?”

More interesting huh? Jay stopped then raised his head, sniffing the air. He then opened his jaws- and roared, startling the humans.

“Holy shit!”

“Shhhh!”

Jay took off in a run, pretending to be spooked.

“Shit! After it!”

These humans must be amatures to simply go chasing down an animal- worse in its natural habitat.

“Trap it! We can bring it back with us!”

As if he was that easy. He zigzagged through the trees, snickering as one of them fell. He came to the halfpipe rather quickly, backing himself up slowly with a growl as the humans formed a semicircle.

“We got you now. Zoos will pay a fortune to have you.” A woman says with a smirk.

Jay rose a brow then dropped the defensive behaviour.

“Alright. That’s enough play time.” Jay spoke, freaking them all out.

“Holy fuck, did it just talk?”

“What the fuck?!”

“Ugh. You humans are always so loud.” Jay says, lowering his head so he can rub at his ear with a paw.

“This is too freaky. I’m out.” One human says then turned around, walking straight into the furred chest of Zane.

“Yeah no. My friend doesn’t like that idea very much.” Jay says as he stood on his hind legs, transforming as he walked towards the humans, now frozen in terror where they were, looking up at Zane in all of his hungered rage. “You see, he hasn’t had a meal all winter. While he needs at least one person a month to feed on, he had to bypass eating for two additional months… For reasons.” Jay’s muzzle shortened as his body grew, until he was standing before the humans who were looking at him in just as much horror.

He looked like them. Sure he had the ears still, both tails and furred hind legs, as well as his claws and fangs… But he looked very much human with his curly brown hair and freckled cheeks. His smile was playful.

“I hope you don’t mind sacrificing yourselves for the greater good. And if you do…” He says, looking at them with wide, innocent looking slitted, glowing blue eyes.

The humans looked back to Zane who growled from his place towering over them. His antlers branched out high from atop his disfigured deer head, his maw filled with jagged, razor sharp teeth. His arms were disproportionately long and skinny with claws the length of entire palms extending from his fingers. His chest was covered in fur in the middle but his ribs stood out along with all the bones in his body. He stood on powerful hind legs with just as long claws as he looked them down with sunken in, glowing, sky blue eyes that promised death and agony in the process.

“… Well. Too bad.” Jay finished off, patting the shoulder of one man as he walked by.

The wendigo roared and the humans screamed.

Jay turned around to watch Zane take a solid bite out of one of their shoulders, taking bone and all. One managed to slip by, running in their direction but then a wall of rock and earth suddenly cut him off, trapping him inside with Zane.

“Nice work.” Cole says and Jay smirked.

“I hardly had to do anything. These lot are a lot boring. The last ones I had to get more creative with.” Jay huffed. “Don’t hurt their equipment Zane! I want to add them to my collection!” He called out and only received a grunt in return.

“I’ll need the bones for the soil! Don’t forget!” Cole called out and received a purr in response, the sound bringing a smile to Cole’s face, despite the terrified and agony filled screams that sounded.

“The natives are safe this and next month. I want my pick of whatever they brought on the ship though.” Jay says as he walked away.

“Let’s hope they have cake. I do like that human pastry.” Cole says, following him and Jay snorted. “Nya should be awake by now, right? The water usually gets warmer before land after all.” He says as they began to descend the mountain.

“Yeah. She should be up. She might even want dibs too.” Jay says, watching as the docks came into view from their high elevation.

“They no doubt have weapons. She’ll want to add them to her hoard.” Cole nods. “Meet you there?” He questioned Jay who sighed in relief.

“Yes! I thought you were going to let me walk all the way down there!” He groaned.

“You should. All you’ve done all winter is eat and sleep.” Cole joked.

“It’s what foxes are supposed to do Mr-I-don’t-have-to-eat-but-I-eat-anyway.” Jay huffed and Cole chuckled before vanishing like he always does.

Jay rolled his eyes then unleashed his powers, letting the lightning consume him then shrink, leaving him flying down the mountain and towards the yacht that was docked a little off shore. Their island home was far off the coast of Ninjago, human territory. It was one of a chain of several islands known as the Dark Islands to humans. Solely because they are all shrouded in mystery. No human that visits any return yet they always do. Not that the natives mind. They have a saying: better them than us and urge the newcomers up the mountain into Zane’s claws. When none arrive within a month, the village sacrifices one of their own along with other things to appease the rest of them. They had nothing Jay wanted however and the villagers didn’t have the best access to gold and shiny things for Kai. Nonetheless they made an effort with their best livestock.

Jay landed on the boat, looking around curiously from the outside and went in. He knew how boats worked Unlike the others, Jay was a city fox. He wasn’t sure if he was born but he was raised in human territory. He got up to a lot of trouble growing up but his mortal parents wanted him to not be found. Apparently they murder his kind for 'safety reasons’. He figured out without them that’s what happened to his real parents. He lived with them for 50 years before they passed together, on the same day of old age. After that, he had no more ties to the human world. He hates hiding. So he took the first boat he could find heading to the Dark Islands to live like he wanted, without hiding. What he didn’t expect was to run into a Sea Serpent, a Wendigo, two dragons and a Nymph. He was glad he did though.

“Find anything interesting?” Jay asked the nymph who was rummaging through the kitchen area.

“I’ve found a few packaged cakes actually. The sleeping area has some potential for you.” Cole suggested and Jay nods, head there.

Immediately, he spotted a laptop.

“Jackpot. Finally!” He purred, picking it up and looking it over.

Borg Technologies. They’re still around huh. A very good brand. He tucked the device under his arm and began looking around for anything else interesting. He was certainly keeping these blankets and pillows. They were surprisingly soft and would make a great addition to his den. After a moment, the yacht suddenly lurched. Neither entities were surprised.

“Looks like Nya is here.” Cole says around a mouth full of Twinkies then headed out.

“I already have what I need anyway.” Jay says, following him out.

They both looked out at the sea, spotting an arch moving in the sea covered in scales of all sorts of blues that glittered in the rays of the sun. That a bad omen to anyone who dare to cross her territory but a good one for them.

“I’m not surprised to see you two here.” They turned around to see Nya there, her large head lifted out of the water as her slitted blue eyes looked them over. “Zane got them to eat, right?” She asked, raising up more out of the water, keeping her head over the boat before her body began to recede and morph.

Just like all of them, she had two forms. Her sea serpent form was long and large with a long fin-linke spine that spanned from the back of her head down to the very tip of her tail. She also possessed a few sets of gills just under her head and near her middle that were protected by toucheer scales. She had talons, much like Kai but she only had two front paws, mainly used for sinking heavy duty ships trying to get to the Dark Islands. Her teeth were straight and needle like but very sharp and deadly, as well as her ability to crush an armored ship with just a few could of her body around it. In this more humane form however, she still possessed no legs and appeared to look like a mermaid. Her tail however looked more like an eel’s but with scales. Her hands are as webbed and as claw like as her sea serpent form and her gills along the side of her neck and chest were firmly closed, allowing her to take in air. Her hair was black in Kai’s brown but just as short.

“This one is bigger than average. Zane got himself quite the meal, huh?” Nya asked as Cole walked over to pick her up.

“Yeah but it’s good. He hadn’t eaten for all of winter. He needs the extras.” Cole says and Nya gained a smug look.

“I wonder why?” She teased and the Oread that held her flushed.

“Hush you. I never teased you when you finally asked that pretty Naga out.” Cole huffed, the flush still in his cheeks and Nya laughed.

“Skylor is more than just a pretty Naga.” She says but patted Cole’s shoulder. “Let’s go see what I can get out of this scrap heap.” She urged and Cole rolled his eyes hut carried her in.

“Not you.” Nya says, stopping Jay when he moved to come along.

He looked at her confused.

“I can send Kai about to wake up. You need to head back and finally end the pinning.” She says and Jay flushed and stuttered. “None of that denial crap. We know it’s true. Now go! You know how grumpy he gets when he wakes up alone.” She reminded.

“I’ll take your stuff back, don’t worry.” Cole reassured and jay looked down at the items in hand then dropped them, the laptop landing on the pillows.

“Fine, alright.” Jay huffed then flew off in his electrical ball- only to stop by the village.

He put in a request just after Kai fell asleep for winter months back. The village settlement was next to the thawing river that cut through the plains. They all lived in cleverly crafted huts of straw and clay but that was the least of his concerns. He stopped by the blacksmith, the ball of lightning he was in exploding outwards sending the villagers into panic. He stood there, before the smithy glowering intimidatingly as the other villagers hid and ran. The smithy emerged moments later, hurried and carrying something sheathed in red cotton. She knelt before him, shakingly holding the object up, fearful of them as they should be. He looked down the material then flicked it back. His eyes shone seeing the results.

_Perfect._

He accepted it and the woman quickly scattered back, keeping a respectable distance as the braver few peaked out, whispering as they beheld him, waiting for him to speak.

“… Your village will know peace for two moons.” He spoke and no-one dared to even utter a breath.

He nodded his approval at the smithy then left, zooming through the air as an orb of lightning yet again. He pretended not to hear their cheers as he did. The people knew they weren’t gods but they held high respect and fear for them. They were the original rulers of this world after all. Creatures as the humans caller them. That and they refused to leave their home but feared Zane the most. So they struck a deal. One of their kind a month for protection from the others of their kind who wanted the island. Not that they would let them take their home anyway but they didn’t need to know that.

Now, Jay was buzzing with excitement as he flew over the snow-covered peak to the back of the mountain. There, a large cave resided, its entrance covered with snow still. The only way in was a small hole Jay dug into the lair of the red dragon of the mountain. Jay flew in, landing on his hind legs. He walked further into the deep cave, his slitted eyes blowing wide so he could see properly. Close to the back of the cave was a massive red dragon that held wicked looking horns and spikes. One black claw was almost as tall as he was. He could easily crush him and in a twisted kind of way, Jay could swoon at that knowledge. He walked over to him, unable to stop himself from stroking his hand along the large red scales covering his head and body, loving the way the colours shift and dance like the fire Kai was. He couldn’t stop his purr as he rubbed up against his snout, his tails wagging eagerly.

_Heh._

_How embarrassing would it be if-_

As if sensing his thoughts, his large amber eyes opened, glowing in the dark of the cave. Jay stumbled back, face completely red.

_Shit!_  He should have known better! Nya did say he was waking up! He could hear his heartbeat speeding up too! He was such an  _idiot!_  A low chuckle filled the cave.

“Well. Isn’t this a surprise.” Kai purred without moving, his body waking up still. “Missed me that much Sparky?” He cooed and Jay love-hated how his sleepy voice made his tails positively curl.

“I thought you were gonna sleep through spring too. Had to make sure you actually planned on getting up.” Jay excused but that sounded lame to even him.

“Oh? Was that why you were purring as much as you were?” Kai teased and Jay was impossibly red.

He huffed and looked away.

“S-shut up. You were warm is all.” He defended.

Kai’s chuckle filled the cave again. Jay yipped once he was pushed towards Kai, glaring back at his spiked tail before looking up with Kai with wide, doe eyes. This was a perfect opportunity though! What was he doing?! He could finally confess his interest to be mates! Kai always brings out this defensive side of him. Kai brings out a lot in him and he liked that…

“Denial isn’t a good look on you Jay… Tell the truth… That wasn’t friendly at all…” Kai hummed, shifting his head closer.

Jay was sure he was looking like Kai with how red he was. He opened his mouth to defend himself then bit his tongue. He fiddles with the cotton in his hand then swallowed.

“… So what if it wasn’t?” He whispered, looking up at Kai who looked surprised.

He wasn’t expecting that to actually work, or for it to actually be true! The Raiju always held a special place in his heart. Little did he know he was the most precious piece of his hoard. It was why he always slept late for winter and woke early for spring. The idea of leaving him alone for that long was unappealing but he couldn’t very well put him atop his small mountain of gold and gems and demand he stay there… Though…  _Maybe he can now…_

Jay bit his lip, tails twitching nervously. Kai has been silent for a while now. Does he…? Does he not like him in that way? His ears flattened on his head as his heart broke.

“I-I’m joking though! Don’t take it so seriously!” Jay laughed, sounding forced as he plastered a grin on his face.

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Jay. He frowned at the forced grin on his face that didn’t belong there. Maybe he should say said something before this gets worse.

“You weren’t.” Kai says, factually and it was all Jay could do to keep the smile on his face. “You have feelings for me, don’t you?” He asked the small fox.

Jay bit his lip, his fangs pricking into his skin and sending blood trickling down his chin. Kai forced himself to move one Jay says nothing, stretching his sluggish body and spreading his massive, horned wings. He then suddenly shifted down, becoming smaller, more humane. He pushed himself up on his hind legs, folding his wings against his back then walked over to Jay, grasping his chin with his clawed hand.

“Jay…” Kai says softly, tilting his chin up so he would look at him. “Don’t take it that your feeling are one sided. You’ve always had a place in my heart. It’s just…” Kai trailed off as Jay’s heart pounded against his chest.

_Kai… He’s interested?_

This was everything he could ask for. But his but was unerving. He looked at him seriously, capturing him under his amber gaze and Jay couldn’t help but gasp at their intensity.

“Jay, if we do this, do us… I won’t let go. I won’t let anyone else have you. You’ll be mine and only mine.” Kai warned and- what was so bad about that?

Here he was offering him far beyond he could ask for and all he dreamed off. Jay found his voice.

“… And what’s so bad about that?” He asked in a whisper as he stepped closer. “As long as you know… I won’t be letting you go either. I’ll slaughter anyone who even looks at you like I do…” He says softly, holding onto Kai’s scaled arms.

Kai couldn’t help the pleased purr that rumbled from his chest at that. Everything Jay says and do never ceases to get to him.

_“Jay…_ ” He says his name with a growl, pulling him close by the waist and Jay flushed but went willingly. “You have to understand. Dragons mate for life. There’s only one for us. I want you to be it. Skies above knows I do. But you have to understand. There’s no backing out after this. You should think-”

Jay cut him off with his lips, wrapping an arm around his neck as he kissed him. Kai growled against his lips then cupped the back of his head, swiping his long, forked tongue against his lips. Jay let him in with a soft sigh that morphed into a moan as Kai kissed him deeply, his tongue leaving no spot untouched. He melts under the heat that radiated from the dragon, bringing his other hand up to wrap around his neck when a loud clatter sounded. Kai pulled back, keeping Jay pressed against him protectively as he snarled, amber eyes looking around for danger as smoke billowed from his nose. He looked down- only to have his eyes blow even wider at what he saw.

“Jay, this is…” Kai whispered as he reached down and picked up the sword by its hilt, looking over its sleek design.

The blade was broad with a dragon breathing fire moulded on the side. He looked over the delicately carved hilt to the pointed tip in awe. The entire sword was made of gold. It would be the first weapon he would add to his hoard. Growing up, both he and Nya had the same interest in a hoard. It often lead to them stealing from each other and nasty fights. For the sake of his sister’s happiness, he turned to treasure instead. Gold, gems, shiny things. He likes how they look when the light of fire hit them. He longer for a weapon in his hoard for a while and now…  _Now…_

“I call it the sword of fire.” Jay spoke up, regaining Kai’s attention. “It took the blacksmith all winter to make but they knew better not to disappoint me. It’s yours. Think of it as a courting gift.” He grinned and Kai looked at him, at the beautiful fox he didn’t know what he did to deserve.

Kai dropped the sword, surprising Jay.

“Huh? You don’t li-” Jay cut himself off with a yip of surprise once Kai suddenly pounced on him, leaving him sprawled out on the ground with Kai over him.

Kai kissed him again before he could ask what, delving his tongue deeper into Jay’s mouth, leaving the Raiju to turn to putty under his paws.

Not too far away, Zane sighed peacefully, his sated hunger bringing him back to a more peaceful appearance. He still had his horns but they were smaller, less branched out. He looked completely human aside from that, his skin pale and flawless as his platinum blond hair stuck up. Not as wildly as Kai’s hair at least. His pointed ears caught sound of something.  _Someone. Jay!_  He took into a sprint, his claws reappearing.  _He sounds hurt! But-_ He stopped in front of Kai’s snow blocked cave, were the sounds were coming from. Kai was there!  _Were they fighting?!_  He was quick to bring down the snow blocking the cave to find out.

What he saw… He really should have expected. Without a word, he brought the snow back up with his powers and walked away. Frankly, he was lucky Kai didn’t scorch him for interrupting his coupling with Jay.

“Zane!” He looked up and smiled to see his own mate, greeting Cole with a kiss. “What’s up? Why are you outside?” He asked, holding an arm full of pillows and blankets, as well as the laptop, all no doubt for Jay.

“I initially planned on checking on Kai’s progression in hibernation but…” Zane grimaced. “I have gotten more than I bargained for.” He says with a grimace and Cole snorted.

“Looks like I lost that bet. I should have known better than to bet against Nya when it comes to her brother.” He says, amused. “Well, I would have helped her with that underwater mountain anyway.” He smiled as Zane kissed his forehead.

“Let’s leave those two alone. We have work to do.” Cole says, leading Zane away


End file.
